


Vaikeuksia viestinnässä

by Avaruuspiraatti



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Drama, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaruuspiraatti/pseuds/Avaruuspiraatti
Summary: "No en ymmärrä, miten yhden tekstiviestin lähettäminen voi olla näin vaikeaa", Pidge puuskahti."Koska", Matt sanoi ja osoitti häntä etusormellaan, "jätkät ei voi vainpyytäätoisiaan kahville."





	Vaikeuksia viestinnässä

**Author's Note:**

> Minulla selvästi Shatt-hanat aukesivat. Tästä fikistä voi kiittää Shatt Sundayn [marraskuun prompts-listaa](https://shattsunday.tumblr.com/post/179648453150/shattsunday-challenge-november-prompts). Ja koska olen Klance-shippaaja henkeen ja vereen, kannattaa pitää silmät auki makoisalle pining!Lance äksönille.

Matt oli varma, että hän oli kirjoittanut tekstiviestin jo ainakin kaksitoista kertaa uudelleen, eikä hän ollut vieläkään löytänyt sopivaa tapaa ilmaista asiaansa. Hän alkoi jo toden teolla turhautua omaan saamattomuuteensa, ja kun Shiron nimen eteen ilmestyi vielä vihreä pallo paikallaolon merkiksi, heitti Matt viimein kännykkänsä ähisten sängylle. Pidge tuijotti viereen lentänyttä kapistusta pitkään, ennen kuin siirsi vähemmän kuin vaikuttuneen katseensa Mattiin.  
  
"Sä olet säälittävä."  
  
Matt hieroi tuskaisena kasvojaan. "Sä et vain ymmärrä."  
  
"No en ymmärrä, miten yhden tekstiviestin lähettäminen voi olla näin vaikeaa", Pidge puuskahti. " _Moi Shiro, haluaisitko lähteä mun kanssa kahville?_ Siinä! Ihan helppoa!"  
  
"Koska", Matt sanoi ja osoitti häntä etusormellaan, "jätkät ei voi vain _pyytää_ toisiaan kahville."  
  
"Miksei muka?"  
  
"Koska niin se vain menee!"  
  
Pidge pudisti päätään ja käänsi huomionsa takaisin läppärin näytölle. "Kuuletteko te tätä?"  
  
 _"No kuullaan"_ , läppärin kaiuttimista kuului. _"Matt, sä olet säälittävä."_  
  
"Mikset sä sanonut, että sä puhut jonkun kanssa!" Matt henkäisi ja sukelsi Pidgen viereen nähdäkseen, kuka oli juuri kuullut heidän keskustelunsa. Hunk, Lance, Keith ja Allura tuijottivat häntä takaisin ruudun jokaisesta nurkasta.  
  
 _"Hei, Matt"_ , Hunk hymyili pahoitellen ja heilutti kättään.  
  
 _"Ei ollut tarkoitus salakuunnella"_ , Allura lisäsi.  
  
"No niin, istu ja kuuntele, vatipää", Pidge sanoi ja veti Mattin lähemmäs itseään. "Onko se muka niin, että jätkät ei voi vain _pyytää_ toisiaan kahville?"  
  
 _"Mä olen pyytänyt vaikka ketä kahville!"_ Lance huudahti heti ensimmäisenä ylpeä ilme kasvoillaan.  
  
"Yllättävää." Pidge pyöritti silmiään.  
  
Allura kohotti toista kulmaansa. _"Ja kuinka moni niistä oli tyttöjä, Lance?"_  
  
 _"Öhöm…"_  
  
 _"Mua on kerran yksi jätkä kysynyt kahville"_ , Keith liittyi varovaisesti keskusteluun.  
  
 _"Mitä!"_ Lance älähti.  
  
"Hieno homma, Keith", Pidge sanoi.  
  
 _"Ei tämä olisi se pitkä insinööriopiskelija, josta sä silloin kerran puhuit?"_ Hunk kysyi.  
  
Keith nyökkäili. _"Griffin."_  
  
 _"James Griffin!"_ Lance melkein huusi. _"Miten mä en ole koskaan kuullut tästä!"_  
  
 _"Juuri tämän takia"_ , Keith mutisi ja risti kätensä puuskaan. _"Ei se ole niin iso asia…"_  
  
"No niin, rauhoitutaanpas nyt kaikki", Pidge sanoi metelin yli. "Meillä on tässä vähän tärkeämpiä asioita käsillä. Nimittäin, voiko vai eikö mun broidi pyytää Shiroa kahville."  
  
 _"Totta kai voi"_ , Allura sanoi. _"Shiro pitäisi siitä varmasti."_  
  
Muut nyökyttelivät.  
  
"Ääh, en mä voi", Matt valitti. "Se vielä luulee, että mä pidän siitä."  
  
"Mutta sähän _pidät_ siitä", Pidge sanoi.  
  
"No niin! Mutta en mä halua, että se saa vielä tietää siitä. Haluaisin ensin tutustua siihen paremmin…"  
  
"Sitä varten sun on vain uskallettava pyytää sitä kahville."  
  
"Mutta, mitä jos –"  
  
"Ei mitään muttia!"  
  
Matt huokaisi luovuttamisen merkiksi ja poimi kännykkänsä.  
  
" _Moi Shiro, lähtisitkö viikonloppuna kahville_ ", Pidge saneli Mattille.  
  
"Mä tulen niin katumaan tätä…" Matt mutisi.  
  
 _"Hyvin se menee"_ , Hunk kannusti.  
  
 _"Shiro on varmasti otettu"_ , Allura jatkoi.  
  
 _"Mä en voi vieläkään käsittää, että Keith kävi James Griffinin kanssa kahvilla…"_  
  
 _"Ei se niin ihmeellistä ole!"_  
  
 _"No mutta kun sulla on noin kamala takatukkakin!"_  
  
"No niin", Matt keskeytti Keithin ja Lancen kinan, ennen kuin se ehti kunnolla alkaakaan. "Nyt se on kirjoitettu."  
  
 _"Lähetät sen ja sitten se on ohi"_ , Allura hymyili.  
  
Matt irvisti kännykän näytölle ja painoi lähetä-nappulaa. Hän heitti kapulan takaisin sängylle, kuin se olisi äkisti syttynyt palamaan, ja hautasi punakat kasvonsa kämmeniinsä.  
  
"Se pitää mua ihan tyhmänä", Matt valitti. "Eikä se kuitenkaan halua nähdä ketään Adamin jälkeen…"  
  
"Tuki jo suusi, vatipää."  
  
 _"Shiro taisi juuri saada sun tekstiviestisi"_ , Keith sanoi katse suunnattuna kameran yli.  
  
Mattin sydän jätti lyönnin välistä. "Mistä sä sen tiedät?" hän henkäisi.  
  
 _"Me asutaan samassa talossa, Matt"_ , Keith huokaisi silmiään pyöritellen. _"Kyllä sä sen tiedät."_  
  
"Mitä!" Matt huudahti aivan kauhuissaan. "Onko se kuullut meidän keskustelun!"  
  
 _"Ei"_ , Keith sanoi ja teki rauhoittavan eleen käsillään. _"Sillä on kuulokkeet päässä."_  
  
Matt puri poskensa sisäpintaa ja ojentui lähemmäs näyttöä. "Mitä se tekee? Lukeeko se sitä viestiä nyt? Miltä se näyttää?" hän kuiskasi hiljaa.  
  
Keith katsoi taas kameran yli. He kaikki pidättivät hengitystään. Tuntui kestävän ikuisuuden, ennen kuin Keith käänsi huomionsa takaisin heihin leppoisa hymy kasvoillaan.  
  
 _"En ole varmaan koskaan nähnyt sitä noin onnel–"_  
  
Silloin Mattin kännykkä kilahti. Matt vapisi hermostuksesta, kun hän otti puhelimen taas käteensä, ja vaati neljä yrittämää, ennen kuin hän sai näytön lukituksen avattua. Matt ei lukenut viestiä ääneen, mutta jokainen arvasi Shiron vastauksen, kun hänen hymynsä venyi korviin.  
  
"Siinäs näit!" Pidge virnisti ja läimäytti Mattia selkään. "Ei se ollut niin kamalaa."  
  
Matt ynisi jotain epämääräistä, unohti varmaan täysin, miten sanoja muodostettiin, ja nousi kömpelösti pois sängyltä.  
  
"Ole hyvä vain", Pidge huikkasi Mattin perään, kun tämä häipyi hänen huoneestaan. "En olisi kyllä uskonut, että Matt oikeasti tekisi sen."  
  
 _"Mun on vaikea uskoa, että James Griffin pyysi kaikista kampuksen pojista takatukkaa treffeille…"_  
  
 _"Lance, mä vannon, että mottaan sua seuraavan kerran, kun nähdään!"_  
  
"Olkaa jo hiljaa!"


End file.
